


you are a spirit that knows of no limits

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Tiny Gay Witches, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “You’re so good. I don’t think I’ll ever get the hang of it.” Pippa says, always so in awe of Hecate. Always so mesmerised by the way she seems to so easily perform magic, always so mesmerised by how beautiful she looks whilst doing it, like it’s what she’s supposed to be doing. And that’s not to say she hasn’t made, or doesn’t still make, mistakes. In fact, if she were to count, Pippa thinks Hecate has made more mistakes than she herself has. But when Hecate gets it right, she gets it so right. Hecate makes magic look like art. Like fine, intricate, priceless art.“Of course you will, you’re… Brilliant.”--------In which Hecate helps Pippa with her transference skillz.





	you are a spirit that knows of no limits

It came out of nowhere. One minute the two of them were happily sat in the forest by the pond, chatting when they should have been revising, and the next minute rain began thrashing down so hard, it made the pond water splash up at them.

They hurriedly gather up their now-soaking books and run, which isn’t easy when the path beneath their feet quickly becomes so muddy and squishy that their feet start sinking. Still, they hold hands to help each other stay up right and manage to squelch through it. They’re soaked completely to the skin once they’re out of the forest, with the some-what shelter of the trees protecting them just slightly, now gone. They stop for a moment to look at each other and can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they look, Hecate’s bun is slightly lopsided, and Pippa dreads to think what her own hair looks like. 

“I think I can do it from here, I’ve been practicing.” Hecate says, loud enough to be heard over the rain. She holds out her arm and Pippa takes it and suddenly they’re dissolving into thin air. It’s a peculiar feeling, and it makes Pippa feel a little bit sick, but it also gives her this rush and the magic that engulfs them is a feeling like no other. And the fact that it’s Hecate’s magic makes the feeling so much better. Hecate makes the feeling so much better. She hates to admit it to herself, but she finds it all a rather frightening process. That split-second moment of hanging between one place and another, of being nowhere at all, scares her, even when she knows it’s irrational and knows that it really is only a split-second, she shouldn’t have time to feel scared. It’s not scary with Hecate, because with Hecate she’s not alone. She trusts her completely. Her hand never leaves Hecate’s arm/ Even when they feel weightless, when their bodies seemingly drift out of existence, the calming, grounding weight of Hecate is always there, and that makes Pippa feel so safe. 

When new ground appears beneath their feet, Hecate smiles, quite pleased with herself that they didn’t land with a thud, or even much of a wobble. 

“You’re so good. I don’t think I’ll ever get the hang of it.” Pippa says, always so in awe of Hecate. Always so mesmerised by the way she seems to so easily perform magic, always so mesmerised by how beautiful she looks whilst doing it, like it’s what she’s supposed to be doing. And that’s not to say she hasn’t made, or doesn’t still make, mistakes. In fact, if she were to count, Pippa thinks Hecate has made more mistakes than she herself has. But when Hecate gets it right, she gets it so right. Hecate makes magic look like art. Like fine, intricate, priceless art.

“Of course you will, you’re… Brilliant.” Hecate tells her, with such sincerity it makes Pippa’s heart squeeze in her chest. “There’s a reason you’re top of the class.” That’s true. Pippa is top of their class. Which she thinks is absurd when it should be Hecate. And she has no doubts that it will be Hecate, soon enough. But still, hearing Hecate call _her_ brilliant, when she’s sure it’s the other way around, makes her stomach flip. There’s a moment when neither of them know what to say until a rather large drip of water splats on Hecate’s floor from Pippa’s soaking sleeve. “We should probably get dry.” 

“Definitely.” Pippa nods, before peeling her shirt right off, knowing she’s allowed to borrow something of Hecate’s. 

“I… Was going to suggest using a drying spell.” Hecate utters, turning away from Pippa.

“Oh. Right.” Pippa’s cheeks begin to burn, worrying she’s made Hecate uncomfortable. They’ve changed in front of each other before, Hecate has always been much more shy than Pippa has, but she’s never seemed so… Pippa’s not even sure. Disappointed, perhaps? Or nervous? She tries not to think too deeply about it, Hecate is probably just being Hecate. She dries the shirt that she’s still just holding, then dries herself, before putting it back on. And when Hecate turns around again Pippa doesn’t give her the chance to dry herself, as she’s already expelling a warm breeze from her fingertips, giggling when she catches Hecate off guard and Hecate squeezes her eyes shut at the sudden unexpected gust, which makes her bun come looser.

“Here.” Pippa walks over to her, lifts her hand and begins removing pins from the bun, letting Hecate’s hair fall free, running her fingers through it down over her shoulders. She can’t help becoming entranced by Hecate’s hair. There’s so much of it, which no one would ever know if they hadn’t seen it down. It’s so thick and so dark and soft and it always smells faintly like jasmine, which Pippa has grown to find so comforting. It’s like her magic, the way she so perfectly harbours it all, how so unexpectedly beautiful it is, no matter how many times you witness it. How even Hecate can’t see just how graceful and elegant it really is. The way it flows. The way it takes Pippa’s breath away. 

When she looks up at Hecate they’re so close she can feel Hecate’s breath on her face and she knows her true feelings, the ones she tries to keep hidden, may as well be written across her forehead with the way she’s staring. But Hecate looks back at her, and she doesn’t look uncomfortable anymore. She looks sweet. There’s a smile daring to appear on her lips and Pippa can only think of what it would be like to kiss them. Sometimes she thinks Hecate feels the same way she does. There have been moments between them. Pippa’s always been affectionate with her and she’s lost count of how many times she’s made Hecate blush. But there’s still always a chance she’s wrong. And if she is, she can’t risk losing Hecate, the only person she truly fits in with. Can’t risk scaring her off when she’s spent so long learning her. Pippa is the only person she has opened up to, the only person she really spends time with at all, the only person she trusts. And somehow, as she’s discovered more and more about her, Pippa has managed to fall completely in love.

Hecate swallows.

“Will you teach me?” Pippa asks, hands just trailing out of Hecate’s hair.

“What?”

“Transference. Will you teach me to be better?” 

Hecate smiles, a little unsurely. “I can try.”

They sit on the bed. “I used to practice by focusing on my magic for a while. Almost like meditation, sort of. Be calm and let your magic be the only thing you feel.” Hecate tells her.

And Pippa tries to be calm, but for some reason she just isn’t. She’s sitting still and she’s trying to focus, but all she can feel at the moment is the rapid beating of her own heart. Maybe she’s putting too much pressure on herself to impress Hecate, to be like Hecate.

She takes a deep breath. And her magic is there, she can feel it, like she always can. But it’s not the only thing she feels, she’s still not focusing as much as she should. “I’m terrible at this.” She sighs.

“No. You’ll get it. It took me a while at first but now,” To Pippa’s complete surprise, Hecate grabs her hand. Hecate doesn’t usually do that. Pippa is usually the one to take her hand and lead her to wherever they’re heading. “See?”

She feels Hecate’s magic gently buzzing beneath her skin and her own magic has never jumped to life so quickly. “Wow.” She breathes, looking over at Hecate who appears to have a hint of a smirk on her face.

“Why don’t you try it? Transferring? Just in here?” Hecate suggests.

“Can I bring you with me? I know it’s more effort to transfer another person, as well as myself, but what if I end up on the other side of the school, or- or in the pond?”

Hecate laughs. “Okay. Two people travelling just a few feet shouldn’t be too hard, just, please, don’t think of the pond.”

Pippa nods, very seriously, brows furrowed in concentration as she stands and takes Hecate’s hand once more.

“To the door?” Hecate suggests.

“Okay.” She takes a deep breath and focuses on Hecate’s bedroom door, barely two meters away. She’s never actually transferred more than just herself anywhere, not even Hecate. She _can_ do this. She thinks of the door, not the way Hecate’s skin feels against hers. The door, not Hecate’s magic, which feels like it’s currently intertwining with her own. The door. The door. Definitely not the pond. Please, the door.

They appear by the door and Pippa lets out the biggest sigh of relief. “I did it! I transferred _both_ of us!”

“I said you’d get the hang of it.” Hecate says, hand still in Pippa’s. “Why don’t we try it again?”

Pippa transfers the two of them around the room at least a dozen times, Pippa getting more and more excited with each spell. She even transfers them out of the room, just outside the door, and back. She can see how proud Hecate looks too and it makes her feel so warm and so happy. There’s something else in Hecate’s eyes, something that Pippa’s sure she must have in her own eyes whenever she looks at Hecate too, and now _Pippa_ is the one blushing.

“I really am getting the hang of it, aren’t I?” Pippa says, a hint of smugness in her tone.

“Do you want to try it on your own now?” Hecate asks.

No. Absolutely not is the answer, she thinks, dreading being alone for that fraction of a moment, not knowing where she might end up. “No. But, I suppose…” She sighs, “Yes.” 

“You’ll be fine, just picture yourself standing beside me.” Hecate says, making her way across the room.

“What if I end up in the pond?” Pippa jokes, but the thought really does terrify her.

“ _If_ you did, then you would get out of the pond and try again. But you shan’t end up in the pond.”

“Alright.” She takes another deep breath. Stands still and lets magic fill her body, feels it sparking beneath her fingertips. She thinks of Hecate. Thinks of where she wants to be. Wait, no- not where she wants to be. She needs to think of where Hecate told her to be.

_Not_ where she wants to be. 

_Beside_ Hecate, she tells herself over and over. 

Beside Hecate, not in her arms. _Beside_ Hecate, _not_ in her arms.

She dissolves. Her heart stops beating. She stops existing, just for the briefest of moments. She’s about to materialise and all she can think is _in her arms, in her arms, in her arms_.

She lands on Hecate’s toes, stumbles into her a bit and Hecate catches her in an instant. 

Pippa lets out a laugh, stands up straight, as her cheeks turn pink. “Sorry, Hiccup.” Hecate’s arms are still around her waist and she looks shy, but pleased. Definitely not uncomfortable.

“You did it.” Hecate beams.

“I…” Pippa blinks, trying to supress the burning in her cheeks and her summersaulting stomach. “I did it!”

She hugs Hecate, and Hecate hugs her back, her thumbs softly brushing over the fabric of her top. Pippa can feel Hecate’s heart beating against her, and Hecate can no doubt feel Pippa’s. But why? Hecate without a doubt has such faith in Pippa, she couldn’t have been that worried. 

Pippa thinks about all the times Hecate has made her heart beat like that. Every time she touches Hecate, every time Hecate touches her. Every time Hecate talks so passionately about the things she cares about, like a particular spell, or a good book, or the way the stars look. Every time Hecate looks beautiful, which is all the time. Every time Hecate allows her to not only see her with her hair down, like right now, but allows her to run her fingers through it. Every time she makes Hecate blush, or laugh, or smile. Every time Pippa realises that she’s the only one Hecate ever shows this part of herself to. Especially then.

She kisses Hecate’s cheek, quickly, bites her lip when she pulls away, hoping it was okay with Hecate.

It must have been. Because Hecate looks at her, really looks at her, and then she kisses Pippa. Not on the cheek, kisses her lips, and Pippa instantly transfers to the opposite side of the room. She’s stunned and doesn’t know what to say, has no idea if what’s just happened has actually happened. She didn’t even feel the transference, not when all she could feel were Hecate’s lips, which she suddenly misses the feeling of terribly. 

Hecate had _kissed_ her? Had _really_ kissed her? 

Hecate begins to stutter. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I-“

Pippa panics, she needs time to process it all. “No!” She blurts, racing back over to Hecate. “No, don’t be.” She shakes her head. “Don’t be sorry. I didn’t mean to do that- it was an accident. I don’t know what happened, I… Wasn’t expecting you to… Do that.”

“So, that was- okay?” 

“Yes.” Pippa nods, wrapping her arms back around Hecate. “Yes, that was okay.”

Hecate smiles, shifts her gaze off to the side, and Pippa’s almost relieved to see her blushing. Because she’s done that herself far too much today. She brushes her nose against Hecate’s cheek, and when Hecate looks at her again, Pippa kisses her.

When they part, Pippa lets out a giggle. “You kissed me.”

Hecate purses her lips, hiding another smirk. “You kissed me.”

“You kissed me first.” 

“Not true, you kissed my cheek.” She says, eyebrows raised.

“You know what I mean. You _kissed_ me. I- I wasn’t sure if you… Felt that way… About me.”

“Do you feel that way… About me?”

“Of course I do.”

Hecate doesn’t say anything after that, just tries her hardest not to smile so much. So Pippa leans in again, closes the distance between them, again. 

“I think I need more practice.” She breathes, when they part once more. And Hecate looks at her, slightly taken aback. “With transference! I mean I need more practice with transference.” She clarifies, with widened eyes, making Hecate giggle. “Although,” Her eyes shift away from Hecate’s for a short moment before darting back. “I’m not opposed to practicing this more as well. Just so you know.” 

Hecate grins, holding Pippa tighter. “I think I can help with both.”


End file.
